


A Letter to Fujisaki

by Ricinumbrella



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Apologies, Background Maizono Sayaka, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Past Character Death, Temporary Character Death, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricinumbrella/pseuds/Ricinumbrella
Summary: Byakuya writes a letter addressed to a now revived classmate about his actions in the game they were both trapped in.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Letter to Fujisaki

Dear Mr Fujisaki,  
After this you might not want to speak with me but I don’t wish to hide my actions from you forever.  
Chihiro, what I did to you was unforgivable and I understand with you never want to associate with me ever again, but let it be known that I’m forever remorseful for my conduct and actions.

I should’ve never tampered with your lifeless body, no matter how minor. It wasn’t my place or fight and I had no business inserting myself into the situation in the way I did.I guess I just panicked once I saw your body, knowing that everyone’s secrets would never be revealed, as if that’s an excuse.

Toko had just finished telling me hers, how she was the famed serial killer known as Genocide Jack.Her signature is to kill boys she finds attractive and that painted a large target on my back. I figured if I could force her to testify then everyone would be alerted to this vital fact, so I got to work.

I messed with the crime scene to make it seem like her work but with major alterations so they could be debunked since I knew in this case she wasn’t the culprit and I didn’t have a death wish.I tied you to the exercise equipment using an extension cord and used the still fresh blood to write a message, like how Sayaka did.

Looking back at it, I don’t know how I could even go through with the actions with a straight face but stress and pressure does strange things to people, take any one of us as an example. I think I told myself that if Jack would testify it would be solid proof that Toko had a murderous split personality, that if I were to just outright say that Toko was Jack without her coming out and confirming it, people would dismiss my claims and tell me I was trying to sow seeds of doubt inside the group.

While this is an explanation of my thoughts and actions, it doesn’t ever excuse them.

From the bottom of my heart,I’m sorry,  
Byakuya Togami

...Hey if you are still willing to listen to some advice after reading that, here’s something you might wish to hear. Being a man isn’t about someone’s physicality or about being macho, it’s about the mindset.By trying to face your issues head on instead of running is one of the most manly actions in the world.


End file.
